


The Unmistakable Taste of You

by jyanchabin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, First Crush, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Study Date, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyanchabin/pseuds/jyanchabin
Summary: Between studies and student life, Hongbin finds the most unlikely of distractions in final year student Hakyeon and his painfully attractive lips. That, and just what exactly is coating them, and what said substance would taste like if he tried it...It only takes an all-nighter study session between the two of them to find out, and the results are pretty surprising.-- Part of the Intoxicating Nbin Kiss Lottery





	The Unmistakable Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: stolen kiss + roomates/highschool au + 'my strawberry lip balm is bet—'/'shut up hyung, my grape flavored one is better', interrupted the younger./'then why don't you just let me taste it?'

Hongbin wasn’t sure how the two of them ended up like this - lips swollen with the sharp tang of artificial fruit lingering on both their tongues.

Well, aside from the fact he’d arranged for his hyung to stay over in his room for the night, sole intention having been to tackle an intimidatingly high stack of algebra coursework together.

Certainly nothing more was meant to happen after that seamless transition into the morning.

Nope, not at all.

Such a gesture hadn’t gone unnoticed by Hongbin, secretly thanking his lucky stars that someone as generous and as patient as Hakyeon had taken time out of his hectic schedule to help him with upcoming exams that week.

It certainly hadn’t helped with the swaying of his heart into romantic, ephemeral territory either, perplexing his rigidly, love-repelled self to no end.

The hyung in question pushed back a pair of thickly-rimmed glasses, deeply engrossed into solving a particularly gruelling equation. Yet all Hongbin could do was focus on something entirely different altogether, if the subtle sheen of red forming on his cheeks was anything to go by.

His face had barely been inches apart from the elder student’s, weary-eyed and sleep-deprived to hell and back.

Yet despite eyelids threatening to droop closed like cloaks over Hongbin’s bloodshot eyes, he painstakingly remained transfixed on the other student’s glistening lips, all the while sporting an absent-mindedly gawking expression.

Whenever Hakyeon got himself into this particularly focused mindset, he couldn’t help but nibble on his lower lip – a small habit of his to calm his nerves, which Hongbin had noticed for some time.

At the very least, he would’ve expected Hakyeon to briefly glide his tongue along that tender flesh… A region of his hyung’s face that had occupied Hongbin’s mind embarrassingly often, though he’d be caught dead professing such a thing.

Internally chastising himself for having mentally archived such subtleties over their months of study outings together (the younger had insisted they were not dates), Hongbin knew Hakyeon was always far too invested into disassembling whatever problem was at hand to persistently fail in noticing the subtle allure of his actions.

But Hongbin didn’t. He would catch it, every damn time.

He wasn’t sure where such a fixation had stemmed from really; indeed, their first encounter along their shared college dorm stirred nothing but mild interest in the fresher, naturally intrigued by whom he’d be residing with over the year.

Amongst the intriguing roster of flatmates, however, he met widely-acclaimed, final year mathematics student Hakyeon, who only just happened to live right next door to him.

In other words, a once loveless Hongbin’s impending doom.

This stupidly consuming crush on the elder student had weighed itself heavily upon Hongbin’s heart all year, only escalating further into finals season, much to the dismay of his struggling grades.

All those evenings of meals shared, games played and casual conversations together. All the flurries of advice, the anecdotes of former years… Every moment together coalescing into a secretly stashed archive of wonderful moments in his head, deep into the depths of his mind where formulae should have been stored instead.

Maybe it was because Hongbin discovered just how mind-blowingly talented Hakyeon was at singing and dancing through various on-campus performances? Perhaps it spurred from the first semester, where one evening he’d witness Hakyeon arriving atrociously late to his flat, drunkenly making out with some other male student in the corridor (which tugged unspeakable pangs of pain upon Hongbin’s heartstrings, though he would never have admitted it)?

The younger student sighed to himself over these ruminating thoughts, spotting the neon green of 5:24am glaring at from a small desk next to his bed.

It then struck Hongbin that they’d been sitting together uninterrupted at his work desk for four hours straight.

Drunk on fatigue and bad life choices, he was just about ready to give in and collapse. Until those plump, rounded lips came into his peripheral vision once more.

Maybe he would give in to more than just his body’s beckoning for sleep tonight…

“Hyuuuung…” he mumbled groggily, letting months of pent-up precaution finally melt away. “What is… What is that?”

An equally exhausted Hakyeon turned slowly towards him, bringing a halt to his unruly scribbling.

“W… What’s what, Bin-ah?” he replied rather lethargically, yawning loudly and unabashedly in his direction.

Hongbin lazily circled an index finger in front of Hakyeon’s mouth, squinting his eyes almost humorously in inspection, though his tone sounded more gaiety.

“That… That shiny stuff all over your lips… What is that?”

A strong element of mischief laced Hongbin’s words, for it was obvious to tell it’d been lip balm, even in his current state. But heck, he needed an excuse to divert the topic of conversation onto… Lips. Those lips. Hakyeon’s lips specifically, including the thin lustrous sheen which was coating them, an accomplice for what had been tormenting his mind for these last few hours.

Hongbin’s nose had even been close enough to them by this point to discern the faintest scent of… Strawberry.

“Well, Bin-ah,” Hakyeon began with a subtle grin, “That my friend, is something we like to call, lip balm …”

Hongbin couldn’t help but snort at that.

For the life of him, he’d entirely forgotten that in his current state that his own lips were coated in the stuff, which much to his horror, Hakyeon now appeared to be homing in on. “Oh- and what might this be…?”

He practically felt the other’s warm breath tickling his skin, nose right up against his lips, save for a few millimetres.

Goosebumps broke out all over his skin, small hairs standing statically upright in their wake.

Hakyeon took a precautionary whiff of the balm adhering to the opening of his mouth, then took the liberty of continuing on with this playful narrative: “Why that’s… That smells like lip balm too! Who would’ve guessed, huh?”

A choked-up, timid laugh escaped the younger man, momentarily looking away from the intensity of his gaze, his overall presence. His everything.

“But… But what flavour is yours, hm?”

A deeper inhale was taken this time, much to Hongbin’s terrified delight. It was like he was being ruthlessly tested by some higher power residing in the skies to not succumb into taking those lips for himself in that very instant.

To take lips that had been tainted by someone who truly hadn’t loved him for who he was, to feel what the strawberry really tasted like-

“It-it’s grape, hyung” he stammered out ungracefully, clearing his throat to cover up his far too enthralled mind. “G-grape flavoured…Balm...”

“Oooh, grape balm huh?” he drawled out teasingly. “It’s odd how you weren’t able to figure out what I’d been wearing, considering you’ve got a very similar product on right now.”

All Hongbin mustered was throwing back his head with yet another nervous laugh, wordlessly awaiting Hakyeon’s next course of action. “Grape is indeed nice and all, but… I’m sure it wouldn’t compare to the taste of a sweet, sweet strawberry…”

Hongbin needed to combat Hakyeon’s increasingly sultry tone, and fast.

“What, that artificial shit?’ he choked out, friendly jest to mask his skyrocketing anxiety. “Hyung, please … Anyone with a brain cell would clearly prefer the flavour of grape in their lip balm. Not that red flavour masquerading as strawberry…”

Hakyeon’s eyebrows knitted together, hands finding their way onto his hips in a defensive stance.

“Now listen here freshie, my strawberry lip balm is bett-“

“Oh, shut up hyung! My grape-flavoured one is better,” interrupted the younger.

Hakyeon’s frown turned suddenly into a mischievous smirk. “Well then, why don't you just let me taste it?”

Hongbin’s heart halted momentarily, perhaps for several beats before violently pounding itself against his ribcage, letting a pen that had been clasped in his hand hastily slip from his fingers.

The proposition was... Highly unexpected. He’d never anticipated for things to escalated like this at all, for any seed to be planted and to grow into a manifesting blossom of fixation, adoration… Something more.

He wasn’t sure if some omniscient being was playing him for a fool right now, but something in his mind simply told him that this was the right moment to take the plunge.

Before he could even be compelled to respond however, the elder closed in, bridging the scarce gap lingering between them to plant lips upon lips.

And for a moment, Hongbin forgot how to breathe.

There was something else occupying Hongbin’s mind as the kiss took place, other than ‘ ooh, his lips are so soft’ and ‘oh, Cha fucking Hakyeon is fucking kissing me right now’ – the fact there was no way in hell Hakyeon would have been able to palate the substance settled against Hongbin’s mouth like this.

Though (un)fortunately enough the stolen kiss was brief, Hakyeon reeling back almost as quickly as he’d arrived, shock alight in those gorgeous almond eyes of his.

“O-oh gosh Bin-ah, I’m so sorry I-I did that, I must’ve-”

“Shhh, hyung, hyung,” Hongbin ushered softly, putting a finger against his blabbering mouth to silence him. He was shocked at himself for having managed to maintain this level of composure under his direly distressed state, though he’d frequently played along with this calm demeanour when hanging around with his hyung.

One needed to develop coping mechanisms in stressful situations, after all.

“Do you even call that tasting it? Let me show you how it’s actually done...”

Hongbin’s mouth then opened to encompass Hakyeon’s trembling lower lip, gently stroking his tongue along it as Hakyeon had done so himself countless times before.

The subtle scent of strawberry began to invade his nostrils, and soon enough over his taste buds too. All the while, despite the manic callings off his heart, he continued lapping and sucking onto the supple flesh as his marginally lust-filled eyes bore into Hakyeon’s own awed, enamoured gaze.

Perhaps he too was just as mind-blown as Hongbin at the playing out of this supposed ‘study session’?

It wasn’t long though before they’d parted again, albeit briefly; Hakyeon was hastily eager to pull Hongbin back into the orbit of his mouth another time, letting their tongues roam lazily, lovingly together for a while as an excuse for tasting the other’s lip product.

Although Hongbin was almost certain that by this point, any synthesised flavouring that had lingered on his tongue or between theirs simply dissipated altogether.

In reality, he pretty much knew that this had all boiled down into some mischievous ploy to get the pair of them to make out at some ungodly hour, utterly exhausted and deprived of so much sensibility that algebra seemed like a foreign language to them at this point.

But there was no denying that the most distinct flavour of them all was the one that underlined the manufactured product - the only one unique to this world, one that only he could say he’d had the pleasure of tasting in this very moment, if not for many moments more.

Breathlessly, they parted again, for Hakyeon to hoarsely ask:

“So, which is indeed better?”

Hongbin paused momentarily, equally as drained and robbed of neurological coherence. But his conclusion was definite:

“The alluring, unmistakable taste of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there prompter!
> 
> As you can see, I ended up getting a liiiiiittle too carried away with this particular prompt hehe (apologies for that lmao), but I hope that you were able to enjoy it regardless! Thank you for a very sweet (no pun intended) prompt to write for~! ❤️️🍓🍇
> 
> \- Mod L 💙


End file.
